Malus Darkblade
Malus Darkblade, known as the "Tyrant of Hag Graef," is the current Drachau or ruler of the Dark Elf city of Hag Graef and a powerful warlord and favoured servant of the Witch King Malekith. Malus Darkblade was always ambitious, even by the lofty standards of Hag Graef's warring families. For long years, he played the Dark Elves' deadly game of politics and assassination and played it well, but finally his thirst for power led Darkblade into the clutches of a being darker even than he. Rumours of a great power hidden in the distant north set Darkblade on a quest that led him deep into the Chaos Wastes. It is a testament to Darkblade's determination that he not only survived his journey but at last came before the temple of Kul Hadar, in which his prize could be found. Alas for Darkblade, the great power within the temple was something not easily bent to mortal will. Long centuries ago, the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh Tz'arkan had been bound within Kul Hadar, and Darkblade now unwittingly presented it an opportunity for escape. Blinded by avarice, Darkblade was possessed by the Daemon. In that instant, his life and soul were forfeit. He had but one way of escaping his fate -- to find five artefacts of power that would fully free Tz'arkan from his ancient prison and thus see Darkblade's soul restored. He had only a year to succeed, or else remain in the Daemon's thrall for eternity. Though the search took every waking hour of the allotted year, and even forced Dark blade to kill his own father to obtain one of the artefacts, Darkblade finally succeeded in his quest. Upon the eve of his doom he returned to Kul Hadar with the artefacts, and performed the ritual that would set the Daemon free. But Tz'arkan had tricked the Dark Elf -- upon escaping from Darkblade's body, the treacherous Daemon stole his black soul. From that moment on, the fates of Darkblade and Tz'arkan were forever intertwined. In the years since, Darkblade has become legendary in Naggaroth, as a great warrior and leader whose hatred can overcome any opposition. Wielding the Warpsword of Khaine, the only surviving artefact from that long-ago quest, Darkblade has hacked a path of bloody ruin across the frozen north, drawing upon Tz'arkan's power when needed, but relying first and foremost on his own dark determination and limitless reservoir of hate. History The Daemon's Curse .]] Malus was born as the bastard son of Lurhan Fellblade, the Vaulkhar (military commander) of the Dark Elf settlement of Hag Graef, hence the surname Darkblade, a name given to all bastard Druchii. Malus displayed all the "virtues" expected from a Dark Elf -- unscrupulousness, cruelty, cunning and ambition. Like all of his kin, he sought to extend his influence as far as he could. One way to do so was to please the Drachau (ruler) of Hag Graef as well as his cruel and demanding father, a circumstance which became extremely difficult due to the fact that the Vaulkhar had fathered many children and Malus was but a bastard of a Witch Elf, albeit one who was powerful and feared. In order to gain power (and to escape the unfortunate consequences of an earlier business venture), Malus set off into the Chaos Wastes in search of an ancient treasure which could help restore his status and fortune. The Journey North He headed north, dogged by a band of Khainite Templars sent to hunt him down after stealing the knowledge concerning the location of the treasure from the Temple of his half-brother Urial. Malus and his entourage managed to escape capture only to be taken captive by the Autarii, a clan of Shades in the nearby hills. Malus, ever a clever diplomat, succeeded in escaping a terrible fate for himself and his warriors by accepting a challenge to recover a medallion. Malus, despite the odds stacked against him, managed to do so and the Autarii, though hostile to Malus, had to carry out their part of the deal and aid the Dark Elves on their journey north. As the Autarii led the warband through the treacherous passes of the northern wastes, Malus left them for dead by the hands of an undead Elven Prince who rose from his slumber and slaked his thirst for vengeance against the Druchii. Knowing that the Autarii were ultimately going to betray him, the warband continued on without them, eventually being led towards a ruined city deep within the northern waste. There, the warband managed to find a Beastman Bray-Shaman known as Kul Hadar. Striking a deal, Malus did the shaman a favour and killed one of his rivals for power. With the Bray-Shaman's position secured, Malus gained the knowledge on how to open the temple. Kul Hadar ultimately betrayed Malus, as Malus had expected, but Darkblade managed to escape and led his warband towards the Gate of Infinity. The Daemon Within He eventually found the treasure, but in doing so awakened the Daemon Tz'arkan, who was known as the "Drinker of Worlds." After possessing Malus and threatening to take his soul even if he killed himself, the Daemon left the Dark Elf only one option; to gather five magical artefacts for the Daemon that were needed to free him from his prison. Tz'arkan set Malus a time limit of one year to succeed. The first artefact was a brass medallion in the shape of an octagon, covered in runes. Malus fought his way through a herd of Beastmen, killing the shaman Kul Hadar and a mutated Beastman which was guarding the medallion, the Octagon of Praan, in its cave. The Octagon of Praan protects the wearer from the majority of magical effects, save those of god-like power, though Malus has not worn it during every interaction he has had with sorcery. While wearing it, Malus is immune to most spells and can pass through magical wards without ill effect. The Octagon was eventually destroyed by Tz'arkan, who reduced it to slag with a single magical blast. Bloodstorm Before setting out to find the second artefact, the Idol of Kolkuth, Malus returned to his home city of Hag Graef. However, the moment he arrived within its bounds d his father had him arrested and tortured, his excuse being that Malus was an utter embarrassment to his name and he would rather have his son dead than alive to cause him any more grief. Yet the Daemon inside Malus allowed him to survive the torture, even when the flesh was literally torn from his bones. Due to his resistance, Malus's mother and step-sister managed to set him free and magically heal all the wounds inflicted. Through his half-sister Nagaira, Malus was inducted into a Slaaneshi cult run by her, but realised that it wasn't him but the Daemon bound within him that the cult wanted. Not wanting to be a puppet for a group of fanatical cultists, Malus sought a way out. Island of the Lost Infiltrating the cult from within the city, Malus cooperated with the Temple of Khaine to root them out. With their destruction, Malus was free to continue his quest. In order to procure ships, Malus went to the Drachau of Hag Graef, who he blackmailed into giving him a Writ of Iron, a set of documents that provided him with virtually the same level of power within the city's society as the Drachau to accomplish a goal. Malus convinced the Drachau to give him the writ so that he could exterminate the Skin Riders; a Norse pirate force who had no skin of their own due to the diseases that came with their worship of Nurgle. Instead, they were forced to hoard the skin of their captured prey in order to cover the raw flesh of their bodies. In reality, this goal served a dual purpose. The pirates were reportedly based on the island of Morhaut, where Malus had previously determined the Idol of Kolkuth was hidden. He used the writ to take command of his eldest brother Bruglir's reaver fleet and storm the pirate's fortress, taking with him his half-sister Yasmir and other half-brother, Urial. He proceeded to play his siblings off against one another to prevent any of them from killing him. After a series of schemes, back-stabbing and double-crossing, Malus and the group finally defeated the Skinriders, although they were nearly undone when Bruglir's first mate (also his mistress who had grown jealous of Yasmir and believed Bruglir never intended to honour his vow to give her command of a ship) betrayed them to the Skinrider chief. During the final battle, Malus and Bruglir took the opportunity to attempt to kill one another with Malus emerging the victor. The Labyrinth While slaying the Skinriders, Malus found what he was looking for -- the entrance to the sanctum where the sorcerer Eradorius had hidden the idol. The labyrinth was a twisting maze of corridors that Malus was barely able to navigate successfully, and whose guardian was so fierce, even its own master could not find a way out. The idol was barely a foot in height, made from brass, and was created by the sorcerer Eradorius, who had fled to the island and made a sanctum in another dimension to hide both himself and the idol from Tz'arkan. The idol had the ability to warp space and time for its possessor, allowing for transportation to wherever, and perhaps even whenever, the user wished to go. Malus used it successfully, though he loathed the experience and it proved to be not as accurate as he had hoped. Malus only ever used the idol twice, once on the isle of Morhaut to escape the tower where it had been hidden and the second to escape a party of murderous Autarii out to kill him in revenge for his prior actions against their clan. The Idol of Kolkuth was lost beneath the rubble when the Temple of Tz'arkan crumbled. Reaper of Souls After surviving his venture onto the Island of the Lost, Malus returned home laden with precious treasures and the artefact he had long sought after. Yet as he drew close to the ports of Clar Karond, Malus managed to discover the location of the third artefact located deep within the city's necropolis. The third relic Tz'arkan required was the Dagger of Torxus; a long black dagger said to be so black that it was a shard of the Outer Darkness itself. Tz'arkan briefly referred to the dagger as the "Reaper of Souls." The dagger was capable of ripping out the soul of anyone it stabbed and binding that life-force for all eternity to that spot, meaning even a scratch would prove lethal. The Dagger of Torxus was hidden within the crypt of a long-dead Dark Elven warlord, Eleuril the Damned, who had sworn to protect the dagger from falling into the wrong hands at any cost. Crypt of Eleuril Getting into the crypt was comparatively easy for Malus, although somehow another group of Dark Elves had reached the tomb before him. Malus managed to sneak by them and get into the tomb first. It was when he picked up the dagger that the problems started. The ancient lord awoke, forced the dagger from Malus, slew all of the Druchii nearby and nearly slew Malus along with them. However, the dagger's vicious powers did not work on Malus; as his soul had already been taken by Tz'arkan, the dagger's powers were rendered useless. Although Malus survived the wound, he fell unconscious. When he awoke he found that the other Dark Elves had managed to take the dagger. Following the other Druchii, Malus eventually found the raiding party which had taken the dagger and was surprised to find that it was his own father, Lurhan, who led it. His half-sister Nagaira had conspired with his brother Isilvar; they had known of the five relics he needed to obtain in order to free the daemon from its prison and reclaim his stolen soul. They knew he would seek the Dagger of Torxus in the tomb of Eleuril the Damned and so they had arranged for his own father to get it first. Malus slew Lurhan, though he did not at first recognise him, in order to retrieve the dagger, and forever after was known in Druchii society as one who had committed patricide. Hunted by his father's followers, Malus fled wounded to the Black Ark of Naggor, a Black Ark that had become trapped in a sea of ice back during the Sundering, and was ruled by the self-styled Witch Lord Balneth Bale, brother to Malus' mother Eldire. Hag Graef Burns Naggor was an enemy of Hag Graef that had long been engaged in a bloody feud with the city. When Malus first arrived he faced the possibility of slavery within the Black Ark, yet his sharp mind allowed him to gain an audience with Lord Bale and gain a strong position within his military Bewitched by his half-sister, he eventually led Naggor's army in an attack on Hag Graef alongside Fuerlan, the son of Balneth Bale, whom Malus had tortured years ago. With the help of his mother, Eldire, he was able to throw off the spell of his sister and flee once again, even wounding the Drachau of the city in the process. However, Malus had now made an enemy of the Witch King himself. He had slain his father, the Vaulkhar of Har Graef, marched on his own home city and wounded the Drachau. As Malekith regarded all his servants as his personal possessions, he did not take lightly to the destruction of a Vaulkhar or to the mental crippling of the Drachau; to harm one of Malekith's vassals without his leave was to start a blood feud with the Witch King and by extent the entire Druchii race. Malus also won himself the enmity of Naggor and Balneth Bale by leading the ark's army and the Witch Lord's son to their deaths outside Hag Graef's walls. With no other alternative, Malus went into hiding in the wilderness of Naggaroth. Warpsword for possession of the Warpsword.]] Malus next traveled to Har Ganeth, the City of Executioners, on the advice of his mother. The journey itself took nearly two and a half months, but through cunning and trickery he managed to enter the city even as it is engulfed in a religious civil war. Urial and his half-sister Yasmir had entered the Vermilion Gate, proclaiming themselves the Chosen of Khaine and demanded that the Temple of Khaine within the city give them their rightful positions within the cult. The Elders of the Temple believed them to be heretics and a great battle erupted in the streets as Heretical Zealots of Urial battled against the Loyalists of the Temple. Malus knew that in order to even get inside the temple, he would have to infiltrate the cults. As such, he infiltrated the Temple of Khaine disguised as one of the heretics. While inside, he fought with his half-brother Urial, a Chosen of Khaine and encountered Yasmir once again, now a living saint of Khaine. Within the temple, Malus discovered that the Warpsword there was actually a fake. Using the portal known as the Vermillion Gate himself, Malus was brought to the Chaos Wastes where a group of Chaos worshippers directed him towards the true Warpsword's location. Vermilion Gate The Warpsword was guarded by an ancient Dragon Ogre, who was impervious to all of Malus' weapons. Malus had to draw the Warpsword of Khaine, which killed the Dragon Ogre with a single slash of its blade. The name of the sword was certainly justified as the sword consumed the blood of its victims, as one would expect from the Dark Elf god of murder himself. However, the sword did not appear Elven in origin. It was a double-edged blade, a length similar to a draich, and a blade slightly wider at the point for extra cutting power, hinting that it was a blade much older than the religion of Khaine, as indicated by the Daemon Tz'arkan. Radiating invisible heat like the hottest Dwarf furnace, the hilt was always warm to the touch. The blade infused the wielder with great strength and could send its user into a murderous frenzy that would not stop until there were no enemies left in sight for it to drink. The sword also possessed a quasi-sentience, which was able to help guide its wielder's hand, allow them to know when enemies were nearby, and "remember" the taste of creatures it had touched before, such as Tz'arkan. The Scourge Tz'arkan implied many times that the Warpsword was more than just a blade, perhaps meaning that it could do more than cut through steel and flesh. Although Malus has never used the sword for any larger acts of power, the sword could also affect magic, as was seen when Malus used the blade to greatly weaken and then shatter a magical barrier. A prophecy of Khaine existed that claimed a being known as the "Scourge" would one day arise and usher in an age of blood and death. The Warpsword was part of this prophecy, and so, he who wielded it was considered a candidate to be the Scourge. Malus' brother Urial attempted to become the Scourge, however, the Warpsword he had wielded was fake. Yasmir was believed by the Temple of Khaine to be the bride of the Scourge, an unusual event, as Khaine did not share his beloved lightly. When Malus returned, Yasmir killed Urial, eating his still-beating heart, and now that Malus wielded the Warpsword, he was considered to be the strongest prospect to be the true Scourge of Khaine. This was a fact Malus wished kept concealed from the Witch-King, as the general populace believed the Witch-King Malekith himself to be the Scourge. But this was a lie that was used by the Temple of Khaine and the Witch-King in order to solidify their power. With that, Malus saddled up and headed north once more. Lord of Ruin With four of the needed artefacts in his possession, only the Amulet of Vaurog, a heavy, red-gold torque that rendered its wearer impervious to all weapons, remained to be claimed. However, the location of the amulet was known to neither Malus nor Tz'arkan. Using a ring given to him by his mother, Malus contacted Eldire, who told him that the path to the amulet lay within the Fortress of Iron, Naggarond. Malus was later captured by the Endless, the personal bodyguard of dread Malekith, who brought him to Naggarond to be judged by the Witch King for his crimes. It was also revealed that there was another purpose to Malus' capture; his sister Nagaira had arisen once more, and this time she had brought an army of Chaos with her, which was killing and destroying the Watchtowers that guarded against the Chaos Wastes on the northern front. As two-thirds of the Druchii population were away due to it being raiding season, this was particularly bad news. Nagaira threatened to destroy Naggaroth unless Malus was handed over to her, but Malekith had no intention of kowtowing to the witch's threats, as both the Witch King and Malus recognized that she would simply use Tz'arkan (for claiming the power of the Daemon within Malus was her true desire) to carry out her threats regardless. Malus was sent north by Malekith to take control of the Dark Elven forces at Ghrond, and to act as bait for Nagaira. Malus was unable to halt the Chaos horde with a preemptive attack, but he was capable of slowing them long enough for Malekith to arrive with reinforcements. A Bitter End Within the city of Ghrond, Malus led a preemptive strike against the forces of Nagaira, a force that numbered nearly 120,000 or more. Malus tried to cut off the head of the serpent but his attack on her horde failed to stem the tide. While slowing the Chaos horde, Malus stumbled upon their leader, a Champion of Chaos in league with Nagaira and wearing the Amulet of Vaurog. Malus proved unable to kill this Champion of the Dark Gods. No matter how many blows to the spine and abdomen he dealt to the Champion with the Warpsword of Khaine, each time the Champion was unaffected. After escaping the Chaos horde's leader, Malus was named the Witch King's champion, and fought on the walls to hold Nagaira's horde at bay. Malus learned during an assault to his horror that the Chaos Champion was Lhunara, a Druchii woman who had served as Malus' lieutenant (and who came to love him) who Malus had murdered shortly after his possession by Tz'arkan. As she lay dying, Lhunara had sold her soul to the Chaos Gods, and was resurrected as an Undead revenant, desiring only to destroy Malus in revenge for his betrayal. During the final battle of Ghrond, Malus finally killed Nagaira, by forcing her to draw on more power than the Ruinous Powers were willing to give. Moments later, Lhunara attacked and, realising he couldn't kill her with a weapon, Malus defeated her with his bare hands. Having beaten her to a pulp, Malus regretfully told Lhunara he knew she'd been in love with him, and then crushed her skull with his fists, calling upon Tz'arkan's power. With all the necessary artefacts now in his possession, Malus finally completed the ritual and freed himself from the Daemon. Tz'arkan however, tricked Malus, and attempted to devour his soul after being released. Malus used the time-slowing effect of the chambers in the Temple of Tz'arkan, along with the Warpsword of Khaine, to continue fighting, despite the lack of his soul. The Dagger of Torxus was finally used by Malus to destroy Tz'arkan's corporeal form. The energy of the artefact and that of the Daemon somehow ripped each other apart; it is unknown if the dagger survived the assault, but it is thought unlikely. Screaming God-Child Although Tz'arkan had been banished back to the Realm of Chaos, he managed to take Malus' soul with him. As such, Malus no longer bled nor felt pain. Soulless, Malus wandered through the Chaos Wastes for 10 more years not caring for life or death with only the Warpsword of Khaine having survived the ritual. Then one day a sorcerer approached him and told him he knew where Tz'arkan was. Fearing for his life, the sorcerer had tattooed the map to Tz'arkan's hiding place onto his back to make sure Malus would need him further. Malus ended the man's illusions by slaying him, skinning the map from his back and feeding the rest to his ever-loyal Cold One, Spite. Malus next set out to slay Tz'arkan. Facing numerous foes from all four of the major Gods of Chaos, he eventually found Tz'arkan within the realm of the Screaming God Child, a crazed entity of Chaos. Malus was able to trick the God Child and flee but when the entity noticed this, he imprisoned Tz'arkan in Malus' body once more as a punishment. From then on Tz'arkan would take control of Malus whenever he slept. Thus Malus was forced to drink a magical potion that kept him awake indefinitely. Only when the strength and savagery of the Daemon was required did Malus imbibe a potion of sleep to wake the Daemon. After many years Malus eventually returned to Hag Graef, where, with the backing of Malekith, he became the new Drachau, the lord of the city. Traditionally, the Drachau of Hag Graef is also the general of the Witch King's armies. At present, Malus was one of the preferred servants of Malekith, and at the Witch King's bidding, he rides to battle on his loyal and unusually intelligent Cold One named Spite with the Warpsword of Khaine in his hand. Personality .]] Malus is spite and endless hatred given form. His whole life is filled with nothing but contempt and hatred for almost everything in this miserable world. He finds little joy in it, save perhaps the times when he can enact great amounts of misery and suffering upon those he wishes to see harmed. His father hated him, his mother manipulated him, and his siblings loath him. Only his closest retainers, the rogue Hauclir, the Khainite Assassin Arleth Vann and Silar Thorblood, his captain of the guard, proved the closest thing to loyal companions Malus had ever known. Yet the retainers couldn't always be there for their lord, and for much of his life, Malus has been almost utterly alone in the cruel world he was born into, yet whilst others would have allowed themselves to die many, many years ago, Malus thrived in this world of treachery, suffering and hate, his malice being the one and only thing which truly pushed him onward. Everything he has ever owned and achieved was obtained by his own hands, clawing his way to the top, from the position of a lowly bastard son to the ruler of the city of Hag Graef. He is utterly souless, and his body no longer bleeds nor does he feel any pain. All that he has now is his rage. Yet hatred can only get one so far. Malus is a cruel and utterly cunning Dark Elven warrior, his wits as sharp as any weapon he wields. He has managed to slither through situations that even great warriors such as he could not have survived, his innate grasp of tactics and political intrigue allowing him to maneuver out of the factional webs which define his twisted and cruel society. Better still, the Daemon which is bound within Malus has given him the unholy powers of Chaos itself. Ancient knowledge and the powers of a Greater Daemon are his to command, should he have the will-power to control it. Family *'Lurhan Fellblade' - Father and Vaulkhar (Military Commander) of Hag Graef. *'Bruglir the Reaver' - Eldest and most favored of Lurhan's children. Known to be an excepptional Black Ark Corsair pirate and slaver, who has an arrangement with his younger brother Isilvar. *'Isilvar' - Second eldest son. Known for his drug and alchohol abuse, his lithe sickly apperance and his dealings with his elder brother Bruglir, Isilvar is the investor of the Reaver's many war spoils. He was also known for bathing in the blood of the tormented each and every day. *'Yasmir '- Eldest daughter of Lurhan, and a stunning beauty which mirrors her late mother. A Bride of Khaine, Yasmir is ripe for marriage and many lords have clamoured for her hand, if only Yasmir's own hand would leave the side of Bruglir. *'Nagaira '- Second eldest daughter, known for her sorcerous arts and her likeness being similar to her own fathers. *'Urial'- known better as Urial the Forsaken was the youngest true-born son. Born sickly and frail and was cast to the Temple of Khaine to be sacrified. Survived the ordeal and was made a templar and priest. *'Malus Darkblade' - Born to Eldire Bane, a powerful witch, Malus was the only bastard child of Lurhan Fellblade, hence him taking the name of Darkblade, as dark blades are flawed things, objects of scorn in Druchii society. Wargear * Spite (Cold One) - Spite is Malus' one true companion, a loyal and ferocious reptilian beast which has served the Tyrant of Hag Graef ever since he was a mere bastard nobleman. Smaller than most others of its kind, but far more loyal and cunning, Spite is truly a creature fit to serve a heartless murderer such as he. * Warpsword of Khaine - This is one of the five fabled treasures that Malus had to retrieve in his quest to rid himself of the Daemon that possessed him. It is an ancient blade which radiates heat, giving its wielder the strength and powers of the Elven god of murder, Khaine. Miniatures Malus Darkblade Dark Elves 6th Edition miniature.jpg|Malus Darkblade on his Cold One (6th Edition). Malus Darkblade Dark Elves White Dwarf 2003 miniature.jpg|Malus Darkblade on foot (special edition offered by White Dwarf on 2003). Malus Darkblade Dark Elves Black Library 1999 miniature.jpg|Malus Darkblade on foot (limited edition offered by Black Library in 1999). Source * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 56 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Daemons Curse (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter One: Blood and Coin ** : Chapter Two: Procession of Chains ** : Chapter Three: Gazing into Darkness ** : Chapter Four: Midnight Pacts ** : Chapter Five: Strategem ** : Chapter Six: Forsaken Halls ** : Chapter Seven: Flight from the Tower ** : Chapter Eight: Riders on the Road ** : Chapter Nine: Fell Shadows ** : Chapter Ten: Trails and Torment ** : Chapter Eleven: Riddles of Bone ** : Chapter Twelve: Wighthallows ** : Chapter Thirteen: Fields of Dispair ** : Chapter Fourteen: Hunters and the Hunted ** : Chapter Fifteen: Kul Hadar ** : Chapter Sixteen: Bonds of Blood ** : Chapter Seventeen: Swords at Dawn ** : Chapter Eighteen: Treachery ** : Chapter Nineteen: Gate of Infinity ** : Chapter Twenty: Temple of Tz'arkan ** : Chapter Twenty-One: Grip of the Daemon ** : Chapter Twenty-Two: Blood on the Winds ** : Chapter Twenty-Three: Feast of Souls ** : Chapter Twenty-Four: The Daemon's Curse * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Bloodstorm (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter One: Prodigal ** : Chapter Two: The Foresworn ** : Chapter Three: Dreams of Blood ** : Chapter Four: Marks of Flesh ** : Chapter Five: Raiment of Blood ** : Chapter Six: Legends of Lies ** : Chapter Seven: Altar of the Lost ** : Chapter Eight: Blessing of Steel ** : Chapter Nine: The Witches Gift ** : Chapter Ten: Writ of Iron ** : Chapter Eleven: Doorway of the Dead ** : Chapter Twelve: Sea Raven ** : Chapter Thirteen: Promises of Death ** : Chapter Fourteen: Knives in the Dark ** : Chapter Fifteen: The Black Sail ** : Chapter Sixteen: Raiding Party ** : Chapter Seventeen: Emerald Fire ** : Chapter Eighteen: The Dragons Kiss ** : Chapter Nineteen: Island of the Lost ** : Chapter Twenty: Coin of the Realm ** : Chapter Twenty-One: Hour of the Wolf ** : Chapter Twenty-Two: Darkness Fall ** : Chapter Twenty-Three: Bloodstorm ** : Chapter Twenty-Four: Across the River of Time ** : Chapter Twenty-Five: Tower of Eradious ** : Chapter Twenty-Six: Idot of Kolkuth * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Reaper of Souls (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter One: Ship of the Damned ** : Chapter Two: Bride of Ruin ** : Chapter Three: Tower of Slaves ** : Chapter Four: House of Flesh ** : Chapter Five: Wiles and Stratagems ** : Chapter Six: Blood and Salt ** : Chapter Seven: House of the Dead ** : Chapter Eight: Reaper of Souls ** : Chapter Nine: The Daggers Price ** : Chapter Ten: Wounded Wolf ** : Chapter Elven: Hateful Road ** : Chapter Twelve: The Black Ark ** : Chapter Thirteen: Dark Alliance ** : Chapter Fourteen: Council of War ** : Chapter Fifteen: Bearers of Sacred Blood ** : Chapter Sixteen: Terrible Compulsion ** : Chapter Seventeen: Shields and Spears ** : Chapter Eighteen: Into the Trap ** : Chapter Nineteen: Death on the Blackwater ** : Chapter Twenty: Valley of Shadow ** : Chapter Twenty-One: Darkness and Ruin ** : Chapter Twenty-Two: Victims of Fate * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Warpsword (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter One: Bag of Bones ** : Chapter Two: Eye of Brass ** : Chapter Three: City of Ravens ** : Chapter Four: Keeper of the Dead ** : Chapter Five: Assassins at the Door ** : Chapter Six: Balance of Terror ** : Chapter Seven: The Executioners Blade ** : Chapter Eight: Revelation ** : Chapter Nine: Citadel of Bone ** : Chapter Ten: Faith and Murder ** : Chapter Eleven: Warpsword ** : Chapter Twelve: From the Cauldron Born ** : Chapter Thirteen: Among the Dead ** : Chapter Fourteen: Contetmplating the Abyss ** : Chapter Fiftheen: The Abode of the Dead ** : Chapter Sixteen: Darkness and Doubt ** : Chapter Seventeen: Secret of the Sword ** : Chapter Eighteen: Interrogating the Dead ** : Chapter Nineteen: Reversal of Fortune ** : Chapter Twenty: Blood and Souls ** : Chapter Twenty-One: Red Skies ** : Chapter Twenty-Two: The Agesless King ** : Chapter Twenty-Three: Burning Blade ** : Chapter Twenty-Four: Scourge of Khaine * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Lord of Ruin (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter One: The Mountain in the North ** : Chapter Two: Double-Edged Sword ** : Chapter Three: Portents of Darkness ** : Chapter Four: The Endless ** : Chapter Five: Fortress of Iron ** : Chapter Six: The Witch King ** : Chapter Seven: The Emissary ** : Chapter Eight: The Black Tower ** : Chapter Nine: The Witch King's Voice ** : Chapter Ten: Warrior of Naggaroth ** : Chapter Eleven: Night and Fire ** : Chapter Twelve: Shields and Spears ** : Chapter Thirteen: The Long, Bloody Road ** : Chapter Fourteen: Temple of Tzarkan ** : Chapter Fiftenn: Corpse-Handlers ** : Chapter Sixteen: Daemons and Cutthroats ** : Chapter Seventenn: Move and Counter-move ** : Chapter Eighteen: The Dragons Breath ** : Chapter Nineteen: Ghost of the Darkness ** : Chapter Twenty: Midnight Alliance ** : Chapter Twenty-One: Between the Living and the Dead ** : Chapter Twenty-Two: Blood of Heroes ** : Chapter Twenty-Three: Lord of Ruin ** : Chapter Twenty-Four: Amulet of Vaurog ** : Chapter Twenty-Five: The End of Time * : Warhammer Monthly: Malus Darkblade (Black Library Comic) ** : link: http://warhammerfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Warhammer_Malus_comic.png es:Malus Darkblade Category:Dark Elf Characters Category:Hag Graef Category:D Category:M